A Nerd Safadenha
by Os 4 Cavaleiros do Beruna
Summary: RIPAGEM! Hermione é uma nerd sexualmente atraente que está louca para Snape entregar seu conteúdo atrasado nela.


**A Nerd Safadenha**

**Título (original):** BVlack Moon [Delta: Quê?][Aaron: A autora (?) não foi alfabetizada em inglês ou o quê?]

**Autor(a):** TheSnapeGirl [Sophie: AI GENTE... ]

**Link:** .net/s/7552232/1/BVlack_Moon

N/A: eu sei que devia estar me concentrando em HOURS, mas eu não resisto. Eu tinha que escrever uma Snape/Hermione. **[Delta: Já não bastava um trash só?][Aaron: Não, não tinha.][Sophie: Viu que o mundo ainda não tinha merda suficiente, né autora?][Bruce: Devia ter cota pra trash produzido por pessoa.]**

Eu to tentando melhorar e essa é minha segunda fic, não me culpem AINDA se estiver ruim, eu ando frágil e com baixa auto-estima. Mas criticas são sempre bem vindas! **[Aaron: Se você pensa que está ruim, NÃO PUBLIQUE.][Sophie: (2) no Aaron, porque né.]**

PRÓLOGO

Voltar de uma falsa morte pode ser muito perturbador. Mas para alguém que já sofreu um amor não correspondido, uma vida de espião e a dor da morte, voltar a viver é um ultraje. **[Delta: Fala assim não Snaps. ;)][Aaron: Então volta pro inferno.][Sophie: Vou ter que colocar (2) na frase do A, novamente.]**

Depois da guerra, tudo que Hermione queria era paz, e Severus a morte que deveria ter acontecido. **[Sophie: Até ele queria morrer, jent. Porque esse ser já não ficou no plano superior? Maldição do capeta pra humanidade?]** Era realmente perturbante que duas pessoas tão diferentes pudessem descobrir um no outro o amor que nunca sentiram e que nunca fora correspondido. **[Delta: Hermione com Snape não rola, sorry.][Aaron: Que isso Delta, vai me dizer que nunca leu um 'Detenções da Hermione'? SAUHAUHSHUSASUAHSAUH][Sophie: Eu já li detenções do Malfoy, mas tudo bem, Hermione trash pra Draco trash nem tem diferença, ambos só gemem.][Bruce: Nunca fora correspondido porque a Mione amava o Rony e o Snape a Lily, autora! Difícil de entender?]**

Severus se encontrava sentado em sua classe. Era um inferno ter sobrevivido a mordida de Nagini, **[Aaron: Ela não tinha mordido eles várias vezes? Aff, esquece.][Sophie: Nagini deve ter morrido ao tentar morder a DIVA. Deve ter ingerido veveno, e não expelido.]** preferia estar morto a ter que voltar a dar aulas aquele monte de cabeças ocas que tinha como alunos. **[Delta: Então se mate, ué.][Aaron: Pelo menos o Harry não volta mais. :D][Sophie: Harry vai fazer supletivo agora.][Bruce: Mas o Snaps adorava atormentar os alunos, era a missão de vida dele. q]** Talvez, a única que não fosse cabeça oca fosse a sabe-tudo Granger, que podia chegar a ser mais irritante que todos os outros. **[Delta: Hermione voltou pra Hogwarts?][Aaron: Esquece, Delta.][Sophie: Hermione voltou à estudar só pra saculejar com a bibona. Sabia que esse papo de estudar era só um pretexto pra poder ahazar na náithy escondida!]**

Também odiava que não o deixassem em paz, pois alguém batia à sua porta e poderia apostar que era Dumbledore que vinha com mais uma de suas conversas malucas que só serviam para deixá-lo irritado e confuso. **[Delta: Porque é super normal alguém voltar da morte, né.][Aaron: Se eu fosse o Dumbledore já tinha essa biba revoltada pra ser servente da Lula Gigante, já que nem morrer consegue, PQP.][Sophie: Dumbs vivia fazendo visitas para o Snape. (6)]**

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida. Mas não era Dumbledore, era Granger. **[Sophie: Veio saber se tem uma poção pra abaixar a juba, aposto.]**

-O que quer, senhorita Granger? **[Aaron: Fanfic trash, porta... O quê você acha?]**

Perguntou enfadado. O ultimo que queria agora era aquela garota para pertuba-lo. **[Delta: Err... Pra que pulou uma linha pra isso?][Bruce: A gramática bem que podia voltar a vida também, né autora?]**

-Professor, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. **[Delta: Lá vem.][Aaron: Sabe aquele creme para cabelos rebeldes MARAVILHOSO que o senhor tem? Me empresta dois potes?][Sophie: Posso falar? QUERO TE DAR!][Bruce: Esperava mais de você, Mione. Pescando professor em fanfic trash?]**

-Acho que se confundiu, Granger. O escritório de McGonaggal é mais acima. **[Delta: Desprezou.][Aaron: Femslash, e ainda com nome escrito errado.][Sophie: Para, Aaron! Já não basta Snape com Hermione, formou uma imagem bizarra aqui. USAUHASUHASUSAUSAUHASUHASUH]**

-Não professor, eu gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia me passar o conteúdo atrasado. **[Aaron: Piranha nerd é uma das piores][Sophie: "Me passa seu conteúdo atrasado em mim, vai seduçaum..."][Bruce: O cara morreu e a nerd já tá atormentando por causa de lição.] **O senhor sabe que o conteúdo de aulas para os que irão refazer o sétimo ano ira ser resumido já que o tempo dos professores é curto. Mas para a profissão que eu pretendo seguir, eu irei precisar de todo o conteúdo de poções. **[Delta: Qual profissão? Hum...][Aaron: Não sabia que pra ser p... Esquece. XD][Sophie: Mione, querida, relações sexuais com professor não são necessárias para o seu currículo!][Bruce: Vai ser traficante do mundo mágico.]**

Pensou um pouco. Se aceitasse, teria que suportar Granger por mais tempo que o normal. **[Bruce: Desconta ponto da Grifinória. XD]** Se recusasse, teria que ouvir vários discursos de Dumbledore a respeito de ajudar os alunos a se tornarem grandes bruxos e tudo o mais. **´[Aaron: "E tudo o mais". Linda descrição, autora!][Sophie: Dumbledore incentiva professores a fazerem rala-rola com alunos? My God, alguém precisa tirar esse pervertido de Hogwarts, botem o Pirraça, pelo menos ele parece assexuado.]**

-Esteja aqui amanhã depois do jantar, Granger. Sem atrasos.** [Delta: Sexo.][Aaron: "E não se esqueça do KY".][Sophie: Snape costuma jantar depois da hora, hein...][Bruce: AINDA BEM que a autora não vai relatar esse encontro! Pelo menos agora.]**

N/A: Bem, isso foi o prólogo. Eu vou tentar melhorar. Mas e aí, reviews? **[Delta: Tente por um bom tempo. Pelo menos a gente fica livre de você.][Aaron: Você conseguiu fazer um monte de cagadas apenas no prológo, veja só. :)][Sophie: Querida, você quer MESMO que eu comente sobre essa pseudo-escrita?][Bruce: Além de trash, é clichê.]**

_Comentários Finais_

**[Delta: Como o A disse: se você acha que não está bom, não publique, ou dê um tempo e reescreva. ;)]**

**[Aaron ainda está se recurando por saber da sobrevida de Snape.]**

**[Sophie: Não tenho tempo pra isso, vou torrar meu dinheiro em Paris. Muah!]**

**[Bruce: Porque essas autoras não esquecem mangás de estudantes e veem que a Mione não é uma nerd sexualmente disponível?]**


End file.
